Bewitching Switches
by Prongs 4 Lily
Summary: Lily and James couldn't be more different, so when an accident in potions results in them switching bodies and lives, each of them start trying to ruin the others reputation, but soon they find something more than expected in each other. please R
1. Something's not right here

Summary: Lily and James couldn't be more different, so when an accident in potions results in Lily and James switching bodies and lives what changes when learn all there is to know about the other. Lily hates James with a passion and in turn he's desperately trying to get her to understand that he's changed his immature ways. They soon use their situation to each others advantage and try and ruin each others reputation. But what changes when they learn all there is to know about the other.

Disclaimer: Anything that you recognise from this story doesn't belong to me, but to J.K Rowling.

Chapter 1

'Potter … will you just get lost? It's bad enough that I have to spend time with you during head duties, without you following me around all of the time ... so just get lost' Lily Evans shouted to James Potter, who was following her to the Gryffindor common room.

'I just wanted to ask…' James replied trailing off, but Lily was to angry to let him finished.

'What…Ask me out again? Get it through your stupid head Potter that I want nothing to do with you, just the thought of you sickens me, you're a nasty piece of work… I'd hate to be like you' Lily shouted back and James looked hurt, but then his face soon turned into an angry frown.

'What? You don't know the first thing about me Evans! You sit there with all of your books and knowledge and judge everything, thinking you know everything, well you don't!' James shouted and Lily scoffed. James friends and Lily's friends were stood at each end of the corridor, watching their friends daily argue unfold in front of them.

'I know enough to know that you're a spineless, selfish, arrogant prat that doesn't deserve the time of day' Lily said, she had never felt herself so angry. She didn't understand why Potter always got her so angry. She wasn't a naturally angry person, but whenever she saw or heard Potter her blood would start to boil.

'And I know enough to know that you can be a nightmare, all I ask for is a chance, and you always throw it back in my face, you always think that you're better than me. But in face you're no better, sometimes I'd say you're worse. I try my hardest to convince you I've changed my ways but you still don't care' James argued and Lily rolled her eyes.

'Yeah, because I completely believe you when you say you have … I don't think so. Potter you will always be a prat, no matter how hard you try to change my mind, its not going to work, I will always hate you!' Lily said and then stormed off out of the corridor and into the Gryffindor tower. Her friends followed her into their dormitory and tried to calm her down.

'I'd hate to be like him, absolutely hate it… he's so arrogant and nasty' Lily said and her friends sat around her, telling her that she was right.

'Lils, Potter is just trying to get attention, and you give it him by fighting back, and I know that you can't help it… but maybe if you just completely ignored him, he'd go away for good' Louise said to her, and Lily nodded.

'Yeah you're right, I just don't know what comes over me when he's around, and I always feel myself get so angry. I'll just ignore him whenever he talks to me, and only go near him when we're on duty together' Lily said, ashamed of herself for getting so angry.

'And you won't talk to him then either' her other friend Amy said and Lily shook her head.

'Nope' Lily answered. Lily and her four friends made their way down to their next lesson and found their regular seats in the dungeon, waiting for Slughorn to arrive. Lily turned her head when the Marauders walked in and felt angry again when James walked in the door, but then smiled at Remus, who was smiling back at her as they all took their regular seats. Slughorn walked in and stood at the front of the class. He mentioned the potion that they would be making and turned to write the instructions on the board, when he turned back round he looked towards Lily.

'Miss Evans I have a message regarding yourself and Mister Potter from the Head Master. He thinks that it would be good for you both to work together in your lessons, to try and get you to both get along with each other better now that you are head students, so if you wouldn't mind, can you and Mister Black swap seats please' Slughorn said and Lily felt her stomach drop, she groaned loudly and moved out of her seat.

'I can't believe this is happening to me' Lily whispered and Sirius, who was passing her, heard.

'It won't be that bad …' Sirius said smirking and Lily shot him a dirty look and made her way over to James. She sat down and slammed her book down on the table; this new plan didn't do well for her anger issues with Potter. She repeated in her head that she should just ignore him; she should just concentrate on the lesson and ignore his presence, his loud breathing and his tapping on the table. She felt herself become more and more agitated, and was thankful when Slughorn said that they could start their potions, it gave her an excuse to leave the table to fetch the ingredients. She arrived back at the table to see that James had already lit the fire under the cauldron and in her return he took the ingredients from her hands and grabbed his knife to cut them up. Lily tried to stay calm, but couldn't control her mouth.

'Erm, excuse me, I was going to do that' Lily said sitting down and James smiled.

'Its ok know – it – all, you can have a break; I think I can handle this' James smirked and Lily groaned.

'You're so infuriating, just give me that knife' Lily said as James dropped ingredients into the cauldron, she leaned over to grab the knife but James moved his hand away quickly and then continued to cut up the roots. She went to grab the knife again as James put more ingredients into the cauldron but her hand slipped and the cauldron moved from the flame and fell side wards onto the table and the entire liquid fell onto Lily and James. Lily screamed loudly and James groaned.

'Augh I hate you James Potter … I hate you so much, if you hadn't been so immature with the potion this would have happened' Lily screamed as Slughorn made his way over to them.

'My fault, how on earth is this my fault? If you weren't always trying to be the best at everything, trying to prove to everyone that you're better than them, you wouldn't have had to try and get the knife off of me' James screamed back and Lily tried to wipe the liquid from off her robe.

'Both of you, quiet now' Slughorn said when he arrived at the scene, and lifted the cauldron back onto its stand, but Lily chose to ignore him, her anger getting the better of her.

'Oh just shut up Potter, if anyone thinks they're better than anyone else it's you, you don't care about anyone else but yourself, I hate you' Lily screamed again and James cut her off.

'Well I'm not that keen on you at the minute either Evans, I'd hate to be you' James said and Slughorn shouted,

'BOTH OF YOU, QUIET NOW' Both Lily and James fell silent, and noticed the whole class staring at them. Lily felt herself go red with embarrassment and stared up at Slughorn, who couldn't hide the anger in his face.

'Both of you know not to act like that, I want you to leave the room now, get cleaned up and think about the way you've acted today. You've both been extremely immature, and I'm disappointed in the both of you' Slughorn said and Lily and James walked out of the classroom. Neither spoke to each other for the rest of the night.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily and James could hardly sleep that night; every time Lily managed to nod off she would wake up feeling sick, and James was the same. They finally managed to fall asleep without fail and then woke up exactly an hour later, and then sun was shining outside their windows. Lily got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom, rubbing her eyes. She picked up a toothbrush and then looked in the mirror … and looked down and then looked back up again … and screamed loudly. Her reflection was James, she was James, and her head was spinning when she heard a knock at the door.

'Prongs mate, are you alright?' She heard a male voice say, and recognised it as Remus. She didn't know how to answer, or what to say … she felt like crying. Something had gone seriously wrong.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

James woke up suddenly, feeling sick again. He got up out of bed and felt strange, he looked down at his body and realised he was wearing girl's pyjamas, he shook his head and looked down at his body again.

'OH MY GOSH … I HAVE BOOBS' James thought. He screamed loudly and ran into the bathroom. He looked at his reflection and saw Lily staring back at him. He screamed again and looked around the room.

'This is crazy, this can't be happening' James thought to himself and stumbled around the bathroom, he had to talk to Lily … and fast.


	2. All's fair in love and war

Lily stormed out of the bathroom, past Remus, Sirius and Peter and left the boys dormitory. Her head was spinning even more. She had no idea what had happened, or even worse how she was going to fix it. She ran up the stairs to the girl's dormitory, and half way up she felt the stairs fade away, and turn into a slide. She tumbled down the stairs and landed at the bottom with a thump. She groaned loudly.

'_**This damn body'**_ she thought as she managed to get herself back up. People in the common room were laughing at her attempt to get into the girls dormitory, and then heard someone say something.

'You would think Potter knew about the charm on the girl's dormitory … the fool'

'_**Yeah you're right he is a fool'**_ Lily thought angrily to herself _**'A fool who's stolen my body … probably to stare at my friends getting changed' **_Lily heard a bang at the top of the stairs, and as she looked up she saw her body at the top of the stairs.

'I need to talk to you!' James shouted angrily down the stairs. He waited for the slide to turn back into steps and then ran down them, grabbed his body by the arm. Lily groaned and followed James out of the common room. They found an empty broom cupboard and squeezed into it.

'Oh yes perfect, pick a place where we can hardly breathe, that's just great Potter' James heard himself say, in a more feminine voice.

'What have you done to me? And you can stop that right now… I don't want people thinking I'm some sort of squeaky talking psychopath' James said angrily and Lily rolled her eyes.

'Give me back my body Potter; you actually thought you could get away with this? People are blatantly going to know that something is wrong' Lily said angrily.

'What? This isn't my fault … you're the one who knows everything; this is your doing, so change us back! And yes, people are going to notice that something's wrong, I have a more feminine voice' James replied and Lily scoffed.

'I don't know about stuff like this! And I was talking more about the fact that you'll be smart in lessons' Lily yelled and James gave her a dirty look.

'Is that how I look when I give a dirty look? I thought it looked nastier than that …' Lily said, making James roll his eyes again.

'Oh yes because that's the important part here! We've got to sort this out, I can't be you, and you positively can't be me …' James shouted.

'Aww are you worried that I'll upset your little girlfriend? Yes I know you have a girlfriend … and yet you still asked me out whenever you had the chance … lucky girl she is. Do you think I'm trilled about this? I don't want to be you, you're disgusting' Lily said with a frown on her face.

'Thanks for the vote of confidence' James replied and Lily scoffed at him again.

'You've already got enough of that'

'Well actually, I think now it's YOU'VE got enough of that, you are me after all' James smirked and Lily screamed.

'AUGH! This was your idea wasn't it? Some clever little ploy … well you're not clever … so just change us back' Lily screamed and James laughed lightly.

'Oh Evans you really are delusional aren't you? When are you going to understand that I … didn't … do … this' James said, slowing his pace down at the end to prove his point to Lily.

'Don't patronize me you scumbag' Lily said, trying to turn her back on him, but with the room being so small she could barely turn to the side.

'Wasn't trying to … you just make it easy… maybe this is only a twenty four hour thing, and we'll hopefully be back to normal tomorrow, so I won't have to spend anymore time as a pencil necked know it all' James smirked, but Lily had lost her temper.

'Fine! If you want to be difficult, I'll be difficult back … this means war Potter' Lily said, storming out of the broom cupboard and back into the common room.

'_**If it's a war she wants … it's a war she'll get'**_ James thought to himself after she left.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lily went back up to the boys dormitory seething. Yet again James had made a complete fool out of her, and even worse he did it in her body!

'_**He'll pay for this …I can't believe I have to live like a boy for goodness knows how long… and not just any boy either, James Potter … the worst boy imaginable' **_Lily thought lying down on a bed should could only guess was James'.

'Hey Prongs, what's up mate?' Lily heard Sirius say.

'Vanessa giving you a hard time?' She heard him say again, but didn't look up.

'_**Pfft Vanessa ...'**_ Lily thought as she felt an extra body jump onto the bed.

'Come on Jamie … we've got to get down to the Great Hall for breakfast, Moony and Wormtail have already gone …' Sirius said and Lily finally lifted herself up, nodding slowly.

'Are you sure that you're alright man? You seem abit off? And you didn't have a fit about me calling you Jamie' Sirius asked.

'_**Does this guy ever shut up' **_Lily thought angrily.

'Just abit tired mate' Lily said quietly, sounding as feminine as she could.

'Oh … ok then, come on' Sirius said jumping off the bed and making his way over to the door. Lily got up and followed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lily sat down with Sirius, Remus and Peter and kept looking around the Gryffindor table to find James. She saw her friends walk in and then she saw herself, abit further behind, walk in and sit down with them. She noticed at how James had dressed her and was disgusted. Her trousers had marks down, her shirt was tucked out, her tie a mess and her hair looked like it hadn't even been brushed. Lily lifted herself up, fuming. She tapped her body on the shoulder.

'_**Oh I'm never going to get used to this' **_Lily thought sadly as the body turned around and she saw her face looking up at her.

'We need to talk' Lily said and James giggled.

'Oh why on earth would a handsome man like you want to talk too little old me?' James said, smirking up at Lily. Lily looked repulsed.

'Oh just get up!' Lily said grabbing James by the arm and dragging him out of the Great Hall.

'What on earth was that all about?' Lily asked angrily.

'And why do I look like I've just slept in a bin bag?' She asked again before James could answer the first question. James smirked at her.

'All's fair in love and war sugar' was all James said.

'You're pathetic' Lily said, turning back around making her way back to the Great Hall.

'Takes one to know one' Lily heard her voice say behind her and felt like she was about to cry.

'_**That moron is going to make me out to be the nastiest person in school… and the most unhygienic' **_Lily thought to herself, trying to hold back tears as she sat back down with James' friends. She felt a big weight suddenly appear on her back, and someone cover over her face.

'Guess who Jamie' she heard someone whisper in her ear, and mentally groaned.

'_**Here goes … dumb central' **_Lily thought to herself as she heard Sirius said next to her 'Oh yeah he let's her call him Jamie … That's favouritism Prong's'. The hands moved away from her face and she looked up to see Vanessa behind her. Lily tried her best to smile.

'So Jamie … what time are you picking me up for our date later?' Vanessa said, and Lily's brain suddenly went into panic mode, but then it was struck with a brilliant idea.

'Actually I wanted to talk to you about that Vanessa' Lily said, suddenly smiling broadly. She quickly glanced over to where James was sat, and noticed that he was staring over. Lily got up and made Vanessa follow her closer to where James was sat with her friends. She wanted him to see this … and she'd enjoy it just as much as he enjoyed making her look like a troll.

'I'm breaking up with you … I personally think that you can be tart … a big tart… so I think it's best that we end it now … and don't worry about your in growing toe nail or the wart on your bottom … some guys are really into that stuff' Lily said, smirking. Vanessa screamed and slapped Lily around the face.

'You're a nasty piece of work James Potter … stay away from me' Vanessa screamed, storming off to the Ravenclaw table.

'Gladly' Lily said, staring at James smiling. He looked dumb struck. Lily walked out of the Great Hall suddenly feeling much better, until she heard someone shout her from behind.

'Evans! How could you do that? You broke up with my girlfriend… that's just below the belt' James shouted angrily, Lily didn't know what she looked like when she was angry, it wasn't pretty … only pretty scary. Lily tried to stay calm, and just smiled at James.

'Alls fair in love and war sugar … see you in Potions' Lily smirked and then walked off.


	3. The worst day ever?

Lily walked victoriously to Potions, knowing that she had got James good, and there was nothing he could do about it, even if he was in her body, he didn't have her brain. She got to the lesson early, and only Snape was in the classroom. She sat down at the front desk, and looked around the room; stopping her gaze on Snape, when he looked up from his book she turned her head quickly.

'No nasty jibes today then Potter?' she heard Snape sneer behind her, she scrunched her face, the one thing she didn't want to do while she was in James' body was to annoy Snape. She figured this would be abit difficult considering the two were at a low key war. She decided to ignore his comment and get the books out of James' bag.

'Not so smart when you're away from your little friends are you? Considering you're ignoring me' she heard Snape say again, she rolled her eyes, reminding herself how immature guys were. She put her quill in her ink, refusing to answer back to him. As more people started entering the room, Lily breathed a sigh of relief that Snape wouldn't keep pestering her. She saw the Marauders arrive and Remus and Peter sat behind her.

'Hey Prongs, what happened to you? One minute you were publicly breaking up with Vanessa, the next you completely went missed, what's going on?' Sirius said as he sat next to Lily.

'Erm … Well … I just decided I didn't like her anymore' Lily struggled to say and Sirius nodded.

'Didn't know that you were that keen on her in the first place … you're always saying that she's nothing compared to Lily after all' Sirius said and Lily coughed loudly, making Sirius jump in his seat.

'You alright Prongs?' Sirius asked, standing up, Lily looked up at him.

'Yeah … yeah I'm fine' Lily said, but Sirius didn't look reassured.

'Alright then, I better go and sit next to Remus before Slughorn comes in and starts moaning again how you have to work together, have a good lesson mate' Sirius said, winking at her before he sat next to Remus behind her. She forgot that she and James had to work together in all of their lessons; she put her head on the desk. She heard something next to her, lifted her head and noticed her body next to her. James' expression was one of disgust when she turned to face him. At least this experience was teaching her never to pull certain faces again, some just weren't flattering. Lily went to say something but James cut her off.

'Don't even bother talking to me Evans … you're trying to ruin my life, and trust me it's not gone unnoticed' James said, getting books out of his bag.

'I'm not trying to ruin your life … you started it anyway making me look like a complete tramp, which I can see you still haven't sorted out' Lily said looking down at the body that James was now in control of, it looked even worse then it did when she first saw it in the Great Hall.

'Well… sorry if I can't be bothered for presentation at the moment, got a few other things on my mind, like the fact I've got boobs' James whispered, making sure that his friends didn't hear him.

'Oh and you think I want to be like this … I'd rather bathe in grease' Lily sneered and she saw her eyes roll. James turned around and started writing something on a piece of paper. He threw it across the room and Mulciber picked it up, showed Snape and Avery, and Avery started laughing, and Snape looked loathing at her, thinking she was James. Whatever the note said, it wasn't good.

'What have you done?' Lily asked angrily, glaring at James now smug smile.

'You'll find out my dear' James said, turning around to face the class. The note had already passed around half the classroom.

'Hey Potter you're in for some luck tonight, I'd love a girl to do that for me' Tony from Ravenclaw shouted over, Lily looked over at him, repulsed and then turned back round to James, who was pretending to look horror struck.

'Oh dear Lils … that's not exactly something I'd write on a note sweetie' Michelle looked over, and Lily put her head in her hands.

'Why does James look so embarrassed? You'd think he'd love it' Lily heard someone say from behind her. She kept her head down reusing to look up.

'Hey Lily, we'll stay out of the dormitory tonight if you want to have your wicked way with him' Sirius said, winking at James, who was still pretending to ace embarrassed.

'I can't believe you' Lily whispered under her breath.

'Oh believe it …' James whispered smugly back, and Lily felt like she was going to cry until Slughorn walked into the dungeon, quieting everyone.

'Right now today… Mister Potter, are you alright?' Slughorn said looked down at Lily, whose head was still on the desk, she heard someone at the back of the room shout 'he will be tonight' and decided to stay with her head on the desk forever.

'Mister Potter, will you please lift up your head and concentrate on the lesson, I don't just stand here for fun you know' Slughorn said and Lily cursed silently, lifting up her head.

'Ok now Mister Potter is finally with us we can begin the lesson, today will be a theoretical lesson, yes I know not the most exciting of things but unfortunately it has to be done, so I will go around explaining and asking you all questions and I expect all of you to be writing notes' Slughorn said and Lily pulled her quill and parchment towards her.

Slughorn started talking and writing notes on the board, and then turned to face the class.

'Ok then, time to pick on someone' Slughorn said, staring at the class.

'Who can tell me what would happen if you add powered unicorn hair with an infusion of lima beast blood in a configulus potion?' Slughorn said and the class stayed silent, fidgeting.

'Anyone' Slughorn said again looking around the room.

'I will' James said standing up, and Lily lifted up her head, staring at James and pulled on his shirt.

'No, that's really not necessary' Lily said, scared but James pulled her off.

'Erm… I think you get a really bad stomach in the morning' James said and the class laughed, Slughorn looked horrified and Lily put her head in her hands again.

'Well Miss Evans … that really isn't the right answer in the slightest, I think you should just sit down' Slughorn said and then moved onto another student. James sat down and Lily glared at him.

'I hate you' Lily whispered, wanting to cry. This had been the worst lesson of her life... a life that she wasn't even in control of anymore.

'Ditto' James said, smiling.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

That night in the Gryffindor common room Lily was sat on the sofa in front of the fire, reading a book. The day had been terrible, she heard her friends run up to James at the end of potions and ask what was up with her, asking if she was under some kind of spell. She felt a tear run down her face just thinking bout it. Her glasses steamed up as the crying became more frequent. She took them off to wipe them and realised that she couldn't see anything.

'_**My gosh that boy is blind'**_ Lily thought, squinting as she cleaned the glasses and put them back on her face, the tears still flowing. She heard people passing her in the common room and whispering, she managed to hear someone say,

'Is James Potter crying? That's got to be abit embarrassing, Quidditch captain and master prankster crying in the middle of the common room' and Lily thought she was going to be sick. Everyone had gone up to bed and she still sat on the sofa, crying. She thought she had upset James a lot this morning, but it turned out he could be crueller than she thought. She wiped her eyes under her glasses and picked up a pillow and hugged it tight to her. She heard someone come down from the stairs, but she didn't care … she just wanted to be her again.

'Oh for crying out loud Evans, now you're crying … stop crying! People are going to think I'm some sort of prissy girl' She heard her voice shout loudly from behind her.

'Get lost' Lily said quietly but James walked around to her. She looked at him, and he'd gone from making her look like a tramp to a hooker. She had a low cut top on, a mini skirt and high heels

'What … what have you done to me? I look like a trollop' Lily asked angrily.

'Well I just thought I'd up your appearance' James said and Lily rolled her eyes, frustrated.

'This isn't taking pride in my appearance … this is making me out to be a hooker' Lily said, starting cry again.

'A what?' James asked.

'A muggle term … just forget it, just please go upstairs and change, what are you doing walking around like that at this time of the night anyway?' Lily asked, standing up.

'I have a date' James said smugly and Lily opened her mouth in shock.

'You can't go on a date … with my body' Lily said loudly and James shushed her.

'Oi, do you want the entire common room to know this awful thing has happened? And why can't I go on a date, I'm in your body after all, I can use it how I like' James smiled and Lily sat back down, feeling like her whole life was crashing around her.

'I can't deal with this … who are you supposed to be going on a date with?' Lily asked, terrified, tears still running down her face.

'Oliver from Ravenclaw' James said winking at her, somehow the fact that she was making him cry in the middle of the common room didn't bother him anymore, and James knew he had gotten to her more. Lily looked disgusted.

'Wait, you mean the guy who tries to sleep with anyone? No you can't do this to me …' Lily said, looking tired and agitated.

'I can do what I like honey … and maybe that note in Potions will be right, and you will get lucky tonight' James said winking, he turned around and went to walk out of the common room, Lily wanted to strangle him, she felt her insides fall apart. She jumped up and grabbed him.

'You can't … please Potter don't do this, why are you doing this to me?' She pleaded, not being able to stop the tears.

'You broke up with my girlfriend in front of the whole school, and make me look stupid by letting her slap me, or you, whatever! Don't worry, you'll have a great night'

'But ... i thought ... i ... it doesn't matter' Lily said weakly and just gave up trying to argue with him.

James smiled, and then ran off down the corridor and Lily didn't feel like she had enough strength to run after him. She sat back down on the sofa, not being able to stop the tears. She heard someone come down the stairs and turned to see Remus.

'Prongs, are you ok?' Remus asked, sitting on down the table in front of Lily.

'No, no I'm not … I'm going to lose my virginity tonight to some dirty sixth year boy' Lily cried into her hands and Remus looked dumbfounded.

'Erm James, I think you should get some sleep …' Remus said and picked Lily up from the sofa.

'Maybe it's just stress or something, or maybe a prank gone wrong, you can fix it in the morning don't worry' Remus said as he led Lily upstairs.

_**Yes … this is one disastrous prank gone wrong**_' Lily thought, but doubted highly that it would be sorted in the morning.


	4. Guilty conscience?

James ran down the hall, he had to meet Oliver outside the room of requirement in ten minutes. He stood still and the look on Lily's face popped into his head, and suddenly felt sick. He had gone too far, and he knew he had while he was tormenting her, but he couldn't stop himself.

'_**I've made a commitment… I might as well stick to it'**_ James thought and made his way to the Room of Requirement. He met Oliver and they went inside the room of requirement, where there was a sofa and a giant bed.

_**Shock horror' **_James thought, rolling his eyes.

'So gorgeous what made you finally want to give me a chance?' Oliver said winking at James. He smiled slightly and shook his head.

'I don't know … just didn't want to spend another night in' James said and suddenly realised what he was doing.

_**How sick am I? I can't do this to Lily … even if she did dump Vanessa… I can always sort that out … this is just sick'**_ James thought and suddenly felt a rush to run out of the room, screamed.

'Come onto the bed then honey and we can have a little chat' Oliver said sitting on the edge of the bed and James coughed.

'_**Pervert' **_James thought angrily… but he was no better, he was taking advantage of Lily's body.

'Erm … would you be able to get me a drink … of water' James asked, hoping that with Oliver leaving he could make a quick getaway. Oliver nodded, getting his wand out of his pocket.

'_**Damn … I didn't think of that'**_ James said and took the drink from Oliver.

'So what are you waiting for?' Oliver said, winking at James again.

_**I've got to get out of here'**_ James said, scrunching his face.

'Are you ok?' Oliver asked and James nodded.

'Yes … I was just thinking about something we could do, you stand in the corner, and count to fifty… and then turn around and I'll be waiting for you' James whispered, feeling sick inside. Oliver smiled widely and made his way to the corner of the room.

'_**This is my chance …'**_ James thought and ran out of the room as fast as he can and back up to the common room, that was something he never wanted to do again … ever.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The next morning Lily woke up, she had hardly slept that night and noticed that she was still in James' body. She looked at her watch, 7.30. She remembered what had happened last night and felt sick in the stomach. She launched herself out of bed and made her way to the bathroom, the rest of the lads were still in bed. She came out of the bathroom and made her way downstairs to the common room. She was happy that it was a Saturday and there weren't any lessons, she didn't think she'd be able to cope if there was. She sat down on the sofa and memories of the night before evaded her head and she felt as if she was going to be sick. She heard footsteps coming from down the stairs and chose to ignore them.

'Evans' she heard behind her and she turned her head, James stood there, still in her body, in her dressing gown and pyjamas.

'What do you want?' Lily said in disgust and James sat down on the other end of the sofa.

'Evans … I'm sorry' James said quietly and Lily sniffed, trying to hold back tears.

'It's not good enough, so did you have a good night last night?' Lily asked through gritted teeth.

'I didn't do anything last night; I met up with him but I didn't do anything, I ran out of there about five minutes after I got there. I only did it to get back at you for dumping Vanessa, and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I knew I'd crossed a line last night. When I saw you crying I left the common room and felt like crap. I was disgusted in myself, but I just got carried away in trying to get back at you… and I'm sorry … I can't apologise enough' James explained and Lily sighed. She didn't know what to say or where to look, she hated him ten minutes ago, now she didn't know if she hated him more or was willing to forgive him.

'It was a cruel and nasty thing to do Potter' Lily said and James nodded.

'I know, and I'm sorry. I don't even know what came over me… I've seriously been trying to become a better person, I guess when this happened' James said pointing between his and Lily's bodies 'I just forgot all about it, and I hurt you in a way I never dreamed possible' James explained and Lily nodded.

'Forgive me?' James added and Lily put her head in her hands.

'No' Lily answered and James nodded his head slowly.

'I guess I deserve that' James replied weakly.

'But … I might do … in good time. Just give me a while please; we need to figure out what's going on with our bodies before anything else' Lily said and James nodded.

'Yeah I understand that' James said and Lily turned round to him.

'Well the one thing I should say now … is that I think we should put all of this hatred behind us, for the sakes of both our sanity's… only while this whole thing is sorted out of course' Lily said and James nodded.

'Of course … yeah …' James said and Lily nodded.

'Well that's settled then… listen James … I'm sorry for breaking up with your girlfriend, I'll try and sort things out' Lily said and James shook his head.

'No don't worry, it doesn't matter anyway, I'm a girl remember' James said and Lily sighed.

'James …'

'I'm sorry, sorry. Right… We have to sort this out… There are lots of things about each others lives that we don't know about … we need to tell each other everything' James said and Lily nodded.

'Right … where do we start?' Lily asked and James shrugged.

'Well … on Monday nights I teach remedial Charms, that's about it I suppose, what about you?' Lily said and James shrugged.

'Where do I start…Well erm … I tend to break the rules abit' James said and Lily rolled her eyes.

'You don't say, this conversation is supposed to be about things we don't know about each other' Lily smiled and James nodded.

'Right… well … there's Quidditch obviously, and other stuff' James said and Lily shook her head.

'What other stuff, James you can trust me, I'm not going to tell anyone am I? Especially in this body' Lily said.

'Lily … you've got to promise me that you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you, its top secret, the biggest rule that the Marauders have ever broken… you see … Remus … he's a …' James struggled to say but Lily cut him off.

'A werewolf … yes I know' Lily said and James looked up, shocked.

'I figured it out about a year ago, Snape told me countless times that he was but I always discarded it until I figured it out myself, and he knows that I know. I asked him about it…' Lily said and James nodded.

'But that's not really anything to do with you?' Lily said, making James' eyes go wider.

'Well I only told you half of the story… you see… to make Remus feel more … at home I suppose … we' James started and looked around the common room, making sure no one was around 'made ourselves Animagus' James finished and Lily gasped.

'But that's almost impossible … it's an extremely complex spell and requires a lot of hard work … it's never been done manually before I don't think' Lily said shocked.

'Well we're smarter Wizards then you think' James said and Lily smiled.

'I never thought you were thick … ok so maybe I did, but you've just proved me wrong' Lily said, still in shock.

'We go out with him every night of the full moon, so he's not on his own' James said and suddenly Lily stopped smiling.

'Wait … I can't do that. I can't go out and be an Animagus just naturally, I don't know how to act or what to do' Lily said, suddenly starting to panic.

'Don't worry … I can help you get used to it' James said and Lily nodded.

'Good idea' Lily said, breathing out deeply. Then Lily remembered something.

'Oh no, I completely forgot, in a couple of days I have to sit an exam and have an interview for the Ministry, I was going through job applications a few weeks ago and I have an interview for a job' Lily said, and James' good mood fell.

'Lily, I'm no good at stuff like that, I can't do that… I'm not even keen on the ministry of magic' James said, panicking.

'Don't worry, I'll help you study for the exam and help you get through the interview' Lily said, putting her hand on her own knee and moved it straight away.

'That still feels weird' Lily managed to say and James laughed.

'Yeah, we'll get used to it' James said and Lily sighed.

'I don't want to though … I want to be me' Lily said sadly and James nodded. They sat in silence for the next couple of minutes and then Lily stood up, mouth open.

'James, there is a full moon on Thursday, the day before my exam and interview' Lily said and James shushed her.

'Lily be quiet … we'll sort it out I promise, we have six days to sort things out and give each other advice' James suggested and Lily nodded.

'Yeah we'll be fine' Lily smiled. A second year came down the stairs and their conversation was over.


End file.
